1. Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed herein relates to a combined charging inlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,910 discloses a conventional vehicle-side connector including a mounting plate fixedly mounted to an outer panel of the body of a vehicle. The vehicle-side connector includes a terminal accommodating portion that accommodates a terminal fitting and that protrudes in the front-rear direction through the mounting plate. The vehicle-side connector also has a rearwardly open outer tube that protrudes rearward toward the inside of the vehicle from the mounting plate. A tapered drain channel is provided on the inner lower surface of the outer tube and is connected to the outside of the vehicle. The portion of the terminal accommodating portion that protrudes toward the inside of the vehicle is covered by the outer tube around the entire perimeter thereof. A rubber stopper is mounted in the outer tube portion to define a sealed space in the outer tube and sealing the entire terminal accommodating portion. The inner lower surface of the sealed space is a tapered inclined surface connected with the drain channel, and the inclined surface forms a part of the rubber stopper. Consequently, water that enters the terminal accommodating portion from the outside of the vehicle temporarily enters the sealed space and is discharged to the outside of the vehicle through the inclined surface and the drain channel.
The above-described vehicle-side connector uses a drain route by which water is discharged to the outside of the vehicle through the sealed space that is disposed closer to the inside of the vehicle than the mounting plate. This drain route is not desirable from the viewpoint of preventing entry of water into the vehicle.